Today
by Baxter54132
Summary: Today's the day. At least, that's what it says on your calendar, but you're sure you put it weeks in advance, how did it sneak up on you? Your name is Jakuzure Nonon, and you aren't exactly ready for today. The note on your calendar reads, "fess up," and you know exactly what it's referring to. One-shot NononxSatsuki


WOW ok here goes, I noticed the fanfiction archive here is kind of small, and I wanted to contribute!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill or any of it's characters.

* * *

Today's the day. At least, that's what it says on your calendar, but you're sure you put it weeks in advance, how did it sneak up on you?

Your name is Jakuzure Nonon, and you aren't exactly ready for today. The note on your calendar reads, "fess up," and you know exactly what it's referring to. Thirteen years ago on this day is the day Satsuki shared her conviction with you. Thirteen years, that quite a long time to be friends with someone. The two of you've been through your ups and downs, and you learned a lot about yourself along the way.

Your feelings for the dark haired girl are undeniable, although you did try to deny them for most of your time in elementary and middle school. It started small, just a flitter of butterflies when she glanced over at you. You dismissed these feelings coldly, but they only got stronger. Soon you couldn't even think about the tall girl without fighting to keep a blush off your face. You learned to master your thoughts after a while, so no one would know. You and Satsuki are supposed to be equals, you can't be developing pointless crushes on her.

Years later and you've long since accepted your feelings, although you never did get around to telling her. It was a few weeks ago when you were sitting with Gamagoori and he informed you to just, "spit it out." He made it sound so easy, and you swore on that day you would confess before the anniversary day had passed.

So here you are, boldly striding towards the student council office. Satsuki likes to reflect for a few hours after school, and Gamagoori had already assured you the other members of the Elite Four would not be present.

You push the doors open to the student council office with shaky hands, drawing in a deep breath as the object of your affection comes into view. She is sitting in her chair silently, facing the window away from the door. A cup of tea is balanced on her long graceful fingers, and you catch yourself staring as she raises the cup out of your view. "Jazukure," her voice snaps you out of your trance, and you begin the long walk over to her chair. "How may I help you?"

"You know you can call me Nonon when it's just the two of us," you tease lightly as you finally reach the chair. Your voice has a hint of nerves as you speak, and Satsuki's head tilts towards you slightly, perhaps out of concern. She chooses not to respond so you continue, "Anyways I just wanted talk to you about some stuff."

"Is this related to Matoi?" Your thoughts drift to the rough deep voiced girl who had recently taken the school by storm. It was only a few days after the Elite Four had been mostly destroyed by the strong teen, but things had been quiet since then. Ryuuko was most likely resting up in the town with her small friend, and for now there was no reason to go after her.

"Nope it's not that Satsuki-chan." You attempt to push your nerves down as you walk around the chair slowly. You've always been careful to show Satsuki your cool, calm, and collected side, and right now will be no different! You pull up a stool and plop down across from her, crossing your legs gracefully as she shoots you a slightly puzzled look.

You open your mouth to speak, but a new wave of nervous washes through your stomach so your jaw snaps shut. Satsuki's eyes quickly slide down to your feet and back up, maybe she thinks you're suffering from brain damage. "What is it then?"

"Well…" Your stool squeaks as you shift on it, thankful that the room is mostly dark. A light blush is growing on your cheeks with every passing second, just thinking about what you're going to do. "I uh, you…" words seem to be failing you at the moment, and you mentally smack yourself to get it together.

Satsuki just seems to be getting concerned by your stuttering, and she leans forwards slightly, placing her tea down on the table next to her.

It's at this moment you realize what you need to do. Without giving yourself a moment to second guess yourself, you lean forward, quickly catching Satsuki's lips with your own. Her lips are soft and warm, just how you imagined them. You can taste a hint of tea and for a split second your nerves melt away.

Then they're back, as the girl freezes under your touch. You back away slowly, a weight dropping in your gut as the dark haired teen stays frozen in her seat. Her eyes lock onto yours, staring silently, and you suddenly feel like she can see straight through your cool façade, not like she ever couldn't.

You need to get out of here, obviously she doesn't feel the same way. You start to stand up, but suddenly a hand is on your shoulder. You settle back down, shivering as the hand slides over your shoulder, lightly brushing your neck as Satsuki finally reaches her destination. Her soft fingers grasp your chin lightly, and when she speaks her voice is soft and deliberate. "That was very bold of you Nonon."

You want to regain your composure here, say something cool that'll get you out of this situation, but with those fingers trapping your face in place it's hard to come up with any kind of response. Fortunately you don't have to, as suddenly you find your lips once again pressed against your long time crush's, but this time you definitely didn't initiate it. Your head spins as her lips dominate yours, but then she's gone again, smiling softly at how flustered you must look. "How long have you been holding this in?"

You glance down, "A long time."

"I see," an amused chuckle escapes your president's lips, but you can tell she's pleased as she captures your lips for a third time.

* * *

I don't know if that's a good way to end it, but I couldn't think of anything else…


End file.
